Liste aller Lieder
Dieser Artikel zeigt alle spielbare Lieder aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe an. Hier werden NICHT die Spielesoundtracks und Hintergrundlieder aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe aufgelistet. The Legend of Zelda In The Legend of Zelda kann Link auf seiner Flöte ein Lied spielen. Durch dieses Lied beschwört er einen Tornado/Wirbelsturm welcher Link an verschiedene Orte in der Spielwelt befördern kann (nur Orte die er schon bereist hat). Der Eingang zum 7. Dungeon befindet sich unter einen Teich. Link muss den Wirbelsturm rufen und dieser kann das Wasser in dem Teich hinfortwehen. Die Noten des Liedes, sind die selben der Intromusik von The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link kann Link sich mit der Flöte zurückgelegene Orte auf der Karte transportieren. Außerdem benötigt er Sie um das Tor zum 6. Dungeon zu öffnen. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past kann Link mit der Flöte einen Vogel rufen, welcher Ihn von Ort zu Ort transportiert. In der japanischen Version des Spiels wird die Flöte "Okarina" genannt. In der Remake-Version für den Gameboy Advance und in der Virtual Console-Version bleibt der Name "Flöte". Desweiteren kommt in A Link to the Past Zelda's Wiegenlied und Ganondorfs Lied zum ersten Mal vor. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In Link's Awakening, kann Link erstmals drei verschiedene Lieder erlernen. Das passende Instrument findet er im Traumschrein in Mövendorf. Dort kann er mithilfe der Pegasus-Stiefel (nach dem 3. Dungeon - Teufelsvilla) die Okarina erhalten. Marin bringt Link die Ballade des Windfisches bei - diese benötigen wir um zum Ende des Spiels, Zugang zum Windfisch-Ei zu erhalten. Von Manbo - Kind des Sonnenfisches - erlernen wir Manbos Mambo. Damit können wir uns zu den verschiedenen Teleportern auf Cocolint befürdern lassen. Von Wart - dem Musikfrosch der im Schilderwald lebt - lernt Link den Krötenrap. Mit diesem kann man sogar leblose Gegenstände zum Leben erwecken. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time kann Link insgesamt 13 verschiedene Lieder für seine Okarina erlernen (alle Tastenangaben sind aus der 3DS-Version). Manche Lieder erlernt er als junger Link, andere wiederrum als Erwachsener. In jungen Jahren erlernen wir folgende Melodien: Zeldas Wiegenlied Dies ist das erste Lied welches Link auf seinem Abenteuer erlernt. Bevor Link den Burghof in Schloss Hyrule verlässt um zum Todesberg aufzubrechen, bringt Impa - Zeldas Kindermädchen und Vertraute - Ihm Zeldas Wiegenlied bei. Mit diesem kann er sich als Bote der königlichen Familie ausweisen. Tastenfolge: X - A - Y - X - A - Y. Salias Lied Salias Lied benötigt Link um mit Darunia - dem Oberhaupt der Goronen - sprechen zu können und somit in der Story des Spiels fortzuschreiten. Link erlernt es von seiner Kindheitsfreundin Salia auf der heiligen Lichtung in den verlorenen Wäldern. Die Tastenkombination ist: R - Y -X - R - Y - X Spielen wir es dann endlich Darunia vor, fängt dieser plötzlich an zu tanzen und wild umherzuspringen. Anschließend betraut er Link mit der Aufgabe Dodongo's Höhle (2. Dungeon) vom Bösen zu befreien. Hymne der Sonne Die Hymne der Sonne erlernt Link im Königsgrab auf dem Friedhof von Kakariko. Zum Ende dieses Mini-Dungeons befindet sich eine Kammer mit einer Art Grabstein auf welchem ein Gedicht und eine kleinen Inschrift aus Noten steht. Die Tastenfolge ist: Y - R - A - Y - R - A Mit der Hymne der Sonne können wir den Tag zur Nacht machen und umgekehrt. Des weiteren kann Link mit der Hymne der Sonne, die mumienartigen Gegner die sich im Grab (und anderswo) aufhalten, betäuben und so leichter besiegen. Epona's Lied Epona's Lied kann Link auf der Lon-Lon-Farm von dem jungen Mädchen Malon erlernen. Sie singt uns das Lied vor, wenn Link Okarina hervorholt. Mit diesem Lied können wir das Vertrauen eines Pferdefohlens - namens Epona - gewinnen. Als Erwachsener benötigt Link diese Melodie um Epona vom Farmbesitzer zu bekommen und im Spiel reiten zu können. Tastenfolge: A - X - Y - A - X -Y Hymne der Zeit Die Hymne der Zeit erlernt Link von Zelda selbst. Nachdem Ganondorf das Schloss angegriffen hat, flieht Zelda gemeinsam mit Impa. Ganondorf verfolgt Sie und Link stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Ganondorf greift Ihn an und setzt Link für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht. In einer Vision oder einem Traum, den Link hat, bringt Zelda ihm das Lied bei. Die Tastenkombination ist: Y - L - R - Y - L - R Mit der Hymne der Zeit kann Link - wenn er alle heiligen Steine hat - in der Zitadelle der Zeit den Eingang zum heiligen Reich öffnen. Dort ruht das Master-Schwert. Als Erwachsener erlernt Link folgende Melodien: Hymne des Sturms Die Hymne des Sturms erlernt der Erwachsene Link vom Besitzer der Mühle in Kakariko. Das Lied muss Link ihm dann wiederum als Junge vorspielen - was eigentlich ein recht großes Zeitparadoxon ist. Der Mühlen Besitzer ist begeistert und spielt es uns nach. Dadurch kommt ein Sturm auf und die Mühle beginnt sich durch den starken Wind zu drehen. In folge dessen, wird das Wasser welches im Brunnen ist abgepumpt, sodass wir hineinkönnen (hier erwartet Link ein Mini-Dungeon). Die Tastenfolge der Hymne des Sturms ist: L - R - A - L - R - A Menuett des Waldes Das Menuett des Waldes erlernt Link auf der heiligen Lichtung in den verlorenen Wäldern - wo er als Junge Salia getroffen hat - von Shiek. Mit diesem Lied ist es ihm möglich, sich zu jeder Zeit an den Waldtempel (4. Dungeon) zu teleportieren. Das Lied geht wie folgt: L - A - X - Y - X - Y. Bolero des Feuers Den Bolero des Feuers bringt uns ebenfalls der rätselhafte Shiekah namens Shiek bei. Auf dem Weg zum Feuertempel (5. Dungeon) im Krater des Todesberges begegnet Link ihm erneut. Mit diesem Lied kann Link sich ab sofort auch zum Krater des Todesberges warpen. Die Tastenfolge des Liedes ist: R - L - R - L - Y - R - Y - R Serenade des Wassers Nach Abschluss der Eishöhle in Zoras-Reich, trifft Link erneut auf Shiek, der ihm die neue Melodie beibringt. Mit dieser kann Link dann per Schnellreise zum Hylia-See gelangen, in welchem sich auch der Wassertempel (6. Dungeon) befindet. Die Melodie besteht aus folgenden Tönen: L - R - Y - Y - X Kantate des Lichts Die Kantate des Lichts erlernt Link - von Shiek - in der Zitadelle der Zeit. Damit wird die Schnellreise zu diesem Ort ermöglicht. Das ist im späteren Spielverlauf sehr nützlich wenn man zwischen dem Erwachsenen und dem Jungen Link hin- und herwechseln muss. Die Kantate des Lichts hat folgende Tastenkombination: A - Y - A - Y - X - A Nocturne des Schattens Die Nocturne des Schattens ist ein sehr düsteres Lied welches Link in Kakariko von Shiek erlernt, nachdem der Schattendämon aus dem Brunnen entfliehen konnte. Mit der Melodie ist die Schnellreise zum Friedhof in Kakariko möglich - wo der Eingang zum Schattentempel (7. Dungeon) liegt. Die Tastenfolge ist: X - Y - Y - L - X - Y - R Requiem der Geister Das Requiem der Geister ist das letzte Lied das Link auf seiner Reise erlernt. Nachdem er die Gespensterwüste durchquert hat und den Wüstenkoloss erreicht hat, bringt Shiek Ihm das Lied bei. Das ermöglicht Link die Teleportation zum Wüstenkoloss, wo der Geistertempel (8. Dungeon) liegt. Die Melodie besteht aus folgenden Tönen: L - R - L - Y - R - L Alternativ: Lied der Vogelscheuche Am Hylia See kann Link (als Junge) eine Vogelscheuche treffen, die erzählt sie sei musikbegeistert. Dieser muss er dann eine zufällige Melodie (aus 8 Tönen) vorspielen - muss nicht kreativ sein (R-L-R-L-R-L-R-L reicht z. B.). Als erwachsener Link muss er es der Vogelscheuche erneut vorspielen. So erlernt Link den "Vogelscheuchen-Polka". Diesen kann er dann in Dungeons oder Orten spielen an die er im normalen Spielverlauf nicht anders herankommt - so erreicht er z.B. goldene Skulltulas oder EasterEggs. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker kann der Protagonist Link insgesamt 6 Lieder erlernen. Dabei handelt es sich um: Lied des Windes Dieses Lied erlernt Link relativ zu Beginn seines Abenteuers. Nachdem er den 1. Dungeon - das Drako-Sanktuarium auf Drakonia - abgeschlossen hat, erhält er vom Roten Leuenkönig den Taktstock des Windes. Gleichzeitg bringt er uns das erste Lied - das Lied des Windes - bei. Mit diesem ist es Link möglich die Windrichtung nach seinem Belieben zu verändern. Es handelt sich um einen 3er-Takt mit der Richtungsabfolge: OBEN - LINKS - RECHTS. Kleine Tag- und Nachtmusik Mit der Kleinen Tag- und Nachtmusik ist es Link möglich - wie der Name schon sagt - den Tag in die Nacht umzuändern, oder die Nacht in den Tag. Das ist sehr hilfreich wenn es darum geht Tageszeitenabhängige Quests zu erledigen, wie zum Beispiel die Suche nach dem Geisterschiff. Link erlernt es auf der Insel Port Monee von dem Tänzer T. Ravolta - an wen ist das bloß angelehnt??? ;) Das Lied hat einen Dreiertakt mit der Richtungsabfolge: RECHTS - LINKS - UNTEN. Sonate des Puppenspielers Dieses Lied erlernt Link im 3. Dungeon des Spiels - dem Turm der Götter. Im Hauptraum des Tempels befindet sich eine Steintafel auf welcher Link die Anweisungen zum Spielen der Sonate des Puppenspielers findet. Mit diesem Lied kann Link von Statuen oder sogar bestimmten Charakteren Besitz ergreifen und diese dann "fernsteuern". Das Lied besteht aus einem 4er-Takt und hat folgende Richtungsabfolge: LINKS - MITTE - RECHTS - MITTE. Kanon des Sturms Den Kanon des Sturmes kann Link erlernen nachdem er den Turm der Götter (3. Dungeon) abgeschlossen haben. Dort erhält er als Dungeon-Item den Heroen-Bogen. ''Mit dieser Fernwaffe ist es ihm möglich ''Cyclos - den Gott des Sturmes aus seiner Sturmwolke zu schießen. Ist Link dies gelungen, bringt Cyclos ihm seinen Kanon des Sturms bei. Mit diesem Lied kann Link sich zu jeder Zeit auf festgelegte Inseln der Spielwelt teleportieren. Der Kanon des Sturms ist ein 4er-Takt mit der folgenden Richtungsabfolge: UNTEN - RECHTS - LINKS - OBEN. Hymne des Terragottes Die Hymne des Terragottes erlernt Link auf der Terra-Insel. Dort begegnet er der alten Weisen des Tempels (einer Zora namens Lart) und erfährt, dass er mit diesem Lied den neuen Weisen erwecken und an seine Bestimmung heranführen kann. Im Terra-Tempel selbst, ist es Link außerdem möglich besondere Türen zu zerstören und nach dem Boss-Kampf wird mit dem Lied ein Teil der Kraft des Master-Schwertes wiederhergestellt. Das Lied hat einen 6er-Takt und setzt sich wie folgt zusammen: UNTEN - UNTEN - GANZ - RECHTS - LINKS - GANZ Hymne des Zephirgottes Die Hymne des Zephirgottes erlernt Link auf der Zephir-Insel von Fodo - dem alten Weise des Tempels. Mit diesem Lied kann er - wie auch mit der Hymne des Terragottes - den neuen Weisen erwecken und ihn an seine Bestimmung erinnern. Auch im Zephir-Tempel gibt es jene besonderen Türen die mit dem Lied zerstört werden können und die Macht des Master-Schwertes kann nach Abschluss des Tempels wiederhergestellt werden. Das Lied hat einen 6er-Takt und setzt sich so zusammen: OBEN - OBEN - UNTEN - RECHTS - LINKS - RECHTS. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks In Spirit Tracks The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword In Skyward SwordKategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Lieder aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Lieder aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Lieder aus: Twilight Princess